A Father´s Love
by Huntress-X
Summary: This is a sequel to A Lost Daughter Uppdated last chapter! What happens now when Logan suddely is a father? And what will happen when Bastion and the OZT comes into town? With their eyes set on his daughter
1. Default Chapter

A Fathers Love 

By: Huntress X __________________________________________________________________________________

These characters does not belong to me they belong to Marvel.

And yeah I made her cry on a movie live with it.

This is a sequel to *A Lost Daughter* (Warning to bad spelling) Sorry=)

* * *

It was a cold evening in December, most of the students at *The Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters* had gone home for the holydays but there where many kids still left that had no home to go to. One of those who stayed behind was Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee, but the thing was that this was her home; seven months ago she had found her biological father there at the school. She was the daughter of Wolverine, as a baby she had been given to the Lee´s by William Stryker after she was born, the ten years after that Stryker had killed them and taken her back and then four years after that she had found out who her real parents where, Lady Deathstrike and Wolverine. Wolverine aka Logan had agreed to take care of her, he had made that promises to her mother a long time ago.

***********************************************************************************

"Jubs!" Jubilee looked up from the computer screen to face Rouge.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Have ya seen mha long black skirt?" she asked as she was going through her closet. "I was sure it was in here"

"Look in Kitty´s closet" Jubilee answered and turned her head back to the computer. Rouge went over to Kitty´s side of the room and started to go through her closet. "Here it is!" she called out after a few minutes of searching. "Ah swear that girl is almost worse then ya when it comes to borrowing and returning close" Jubilee smiled.

"I don't think that is possible, way do you need the skirt anyway?" she asked.

"Me and Bobby are gonna go in to town to see a movie" she answered. 

"Yeah right" Jubilee said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Five bucks that you won't even be able to tell me what happened in the movie" Rouge blushed and started to change. "That's not true"

"Rouge it has been like five month since you learned to control your powers and you and Bobby haven't been able to keep your hand of etch other" she sighted.

"Aha don't worry Jubs ya will find someone to soon" she said and gave Jubilee a quick hug and then she went over to the mirror. "So how do ah look?" she asked.

"Wonderful, know you go girl you are wasting valuable make out time" with that Rouge said goodbye and left. Jubilee sighted once more after Rouge closed the door, *_Dont worry you will find someone to* she heard Rouge´s voice in her head. *Yeah right* she thought, sure she had been out on a few dates but she wanted more, she wanted what Bobby and Rouge had. She looked up at the clock, it was six on a Friday night and she was sitting at home doing homework, Rouge and Bobby was on there way to the movies and Kitty had gone out with a new guy that had arrived at the school two month ago, his name was Lance our something like that and Remy was out at some club charming girls. She closed down her job and shut the computer. It was official she couldn't be more pathetic._

One Hour Later

Okay so she was wrong, she could get more pathetic, here she was looking at *Armageddon* crying her eye´s out because Bruce Willis was going to die, eating candy, yep she had reach bottom. O good this movie was horrible, did he half to die? The tears started to run down her face as Bruce was saying goodbye to his *daughter* Liv Taylor. At the same time Logan walk in finding Jubilee crying he went over to her.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked and sat down beside her. 

"He is gonna die" Jubilee answered and pointed to the TV. 

"It's just a movie" Logan told her.

"Yeah but its still sad, he told her he was coming home and know he is gonna die"

"Who told who?" he asked, she looked over at him, well it was Logan so what can you say.

"That guy there" she said pointing at Bruce Willis. "He and his crew are like going of to space to blow up a comet that is gonna destroy the earth, and he promised his daughter that he would come home"

"Yeah?"

"But something went wrong and he half to stay behind to set of the bomb so he´s gonna die" she said and continue to watch as the bomb went of. Logan handled her a tissue from the box on the table. "Thanks" she mumbled and wiped away the tears. "Promise me something" she said.

"What?" he asked and looked over at her. 

"Don't go of to space" she said and looked over at him. Logan smiled and put his arm around her.

"Sure kid I won't go out to space" he said. 

"Good" she said. For the past seven months Jubilee and Wolverine hade bounded like it was the most natural thing in the world, even though he was (according to Jubilee) very overprotected it seemed to be working out fine. After both *Never been kissed* and *Matrix* Jubilee feel asleep, Logan looked down at her with a grin, then he picked her up and carried her back to her room. He her put her in her bed and looked at the sleeping raven haired girl one last time before he closed the door behind him.

***************************************************

Jubilee opened her eye´s and looked over at her alarm clock; it was a few minutes past nine. She sat up and looked around, both Rouge and Kitty where sleeping she hadent even heard them come in, she didn't want to go up get but she was to hungry to go back to sleep, she growled at herself. She then stood up and went over to her closet and put on a yellow top that shoved her bellybutton and a black skirt that went down to her knee's and a pair of black boots and on top of that she put a silver chain around her waist, after that she went in to the bathroom, put her make-up on fixed her hair and rushed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked into the fridge and ended up with a Snickers ice-cream and some chocolate cookies.

"Please don't say that, that is your breakfast" Ororo Munroe aka Storm said as she entered the kitchen looking at the 14 year old girl. 

"Okay" Jubilee said and gave the white haired woman a smile as she continued to eat.

"Yes I really believe you now, have you seen Bobby?" Storm asked her.

"No, but if I now him right he is still in his bed, why what has he done?" Jubilee answered.

"Nothing I just need to speak to him and if I know you right you should be in your bed to." Ororo said and looked over at the clock that said that it was about half past nine.

"Yeah I think I deserve a medal" Jubilee said back and gave Ororo another smile before leaving the kitchen. She walked in to the TV-room a turned on the TV for some Saturday morning cartoons, after a Pokemon and two Batman episodes she bored and no one was awake get.

"God how long can they sleep" she said out loud.

"Ya are the one to talk petite" she heard a voice say and Remy LeBeau aka Gambit came out of the shadows were he had been standing. "If Remy remembe´ right ya where sleepi´n all day last weekend" Jubilee smiled up at him.

"Well that is perfectly natural, if I wasent then there would be som'thin wrong with the universe" she answered as he sat down beside her. She looked at him, he was wearing the same thing that he had last night she sighted, he had just gotten back,*Wonder if it was an blond our a red-head* she thought

"So ya have fun last night?" She asked, he looked over at her and raised a brow. "At the club you went to?" she continued.

"It was okay" he answered and went back to watch the TV. *Great even he is boring* she stood up without saying anything and left the room. She went out in to the big hall and was on her way pass the door when she heard a knock, she stopped and went to answer it, she opened the door and outside she found a delivery-boy.

"Hello I am from *New York Express Letters* I am looking for a Jubilation Lee?" the short blond man said.

"Yeah that's me" Jubilee said.

"Then this is for you then" he said and handled her a small package. "If you would please sign here" he asked and gave her a clipboard, Jubilee signed and gave it back to the man. "Thank you miss, have a nice day"

"Yeah you to" she told him before closing the door, she looked at the little box, *Who would send me anything?* she thought. She started to go back to her room, on her way she meet Rouge and Kitty on there way to the kitchen to get something to eat, she talk to them and made Kitty swear to tell everything about her date with Lance when she came back. Jubilee went in to her room and over to her bed, she removed the brown paper that's was wrapped around the package and found that it was a white little box, she opened it and inside there was a letter with her name on it. *Strange if they wanted to send me a letter why not just send it as it is?* she thought and opened it, she gasped and her eye´s grew bigger as she read it, it was in Japanese but she could read it.

_My dear Jubilation._

_You are probably already a young woman now and how I wish I could be there to see you._

_I have asked my very close friend Soo-Young to send this to you after you got a little older; she is a professional tracker so she won't have any problem finding you._

_I just wanted you to know that I never wanted to give you away and I didn't you where stolen from me, our you are going to be._

_I can only hope that William didn't hurt you and if he did I am so sorry. As I look at you now, just an hour old baby, so innocent so beautiful. I don't have anything to give you except for this photography that Soo-Young took right after you where born._

_I love you my treasure always remember that and that I will always be with you._

_Leave well and have a wonderful life._

It was from her mother, a single tear ran down her face, she but down the letter on the bed and looked into the box, there was something wrapped in white paper lying at the bottom. She picked it up and pulled the paper away reviling a black and white picture, it was of her biological mother, Logan and herself as a baby. Her mother was in a bed holding her and Logan was at her side holding one arm around her and the other was helping holding on to her head. She smiled as she lay down on her bed never taking the eye´s of the photography.

New York City. Manhattan.

"Has she received the letter?"

"Yes master just as you asked"

"Good, now Soo-Young you haven't change your mind have you? 

"No master"

"Good then operation Zero Tolerance can begin"

To be continued….. _ _


	2. 2

Part 2

A week had past since Jubilee had gotten the package, she hadent told anyone she just didn't know what to say. It was an early morning; she was in the Danger-Room working out with Logan, he made her to that at least three times a week. She was walking through the simulated jungle looking and listening to every sound she could hear just like Logan had told her. Suddenly four soldiers came out from nowhere. A loud *Snick* came as she out leached her claws and attacked. The first two she blow away with her firework, they went strait into a big rock and fell to the ground. Then she felt two arms gripping her from behind locking down her arms, she smiled to herself as she stepped down her feat as hard as she could on to the soldiers toes and that made him realize her enough for her to turn around and slash him right over his stomach, he fell to the ground and she pierced her claws right through him. The fourth soldier came up behind her but she quickly stood up and did the same thing once more she but her claws right through him and he fell slowly to the ground as well. Then the jungle started to fade away with the body's of the four men she just killed.

"That's enough for today Jubs good work" She heard Logan´s voice say, she looked up into the control room and smiled at him before walking out of the room. She waited outside for Wolverine to come she really wanted to know her scores for the day, after just a minute he came down and was just about to say something when Professor Xavier came.

"Wolverine I need to talk to you" He said in his stern voice.

"So talk Chuck" Logan just said looking down at him.

"I don't mind you training Jubilation, but I do mind you teaching her to kill" The Professor said looking over at Jubilee.

"I´m not teaching her to kill every damn person she sees this is just self-defense" Logan defended himself.

"Logan you know that the X-men´s first rule is don't kill"

"I know that and so does she" Logan said and pointed back to Jubilee. "But she is my kid Xavier and I think that she needs to learn this and she will" Xavier looked at them both and sighted.

"Well I can only say what I think, I will see both of you at dinner" He just said and left Jubilee and Wolverine standing there. Jubilee wasent angry she was just happy that Logan had said that she was his kid, somehow that sounded good. Wolverine turned around to her.

"Like I said good workout Jubs now hit the showers ya smell like hell darlin" He said with a grin at the last remark.

"You're the one to talk" Jubilee said with a small smile on her face.

"Ya care to repeat that?" He asked her.

"No, bye Wolvie see ya later" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed away towards the girls locker-room. Logan looked after her with a smile before hitting the shower himself. After Jubilee had taken a well deserved shower she went up to her room to get Kitty for dinner.

"Hey Kit-Cat ya in here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah right here" Kitty yelled out from under a pill of close.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Jubilee asked.

"Looking for my bleu and red sweater, you haven't seen it have you?"

"Nope sorry, didn't we just clean this place?"

"Yep right before Rouge came home for her four-day weekend" Kitty answered as she continued looking.

"So she is going back tomorrow? Well she will be back for chrismas, I just miss her…..and Bobby I mean now whenever som'thin happen they blame me" Jubilee said and pulled up something that had been lying under her bed.

"Found it" She said and gave Kitty the sweater.

"Aha look it´s got a big stain on it"

"We'll wash it later now come on I´m hungry!" Jubilee said and pulled Kitty up from the floor and the two teens begun to go down to the cafeteria. When they got down almost every student at the school was there.

"Looks like we will be eat´in in the kitchen" Jubilee said and looked over at Kitty.

"No I asked Lance and Remy to save us sits, look they are right over there" Kitty said and pointed to a corner in the left part of the cafeteria. The two girls got there food and went over to the guys table.

"Ello petite" Remy LeBeau aka Gambit said to Jubilee as she sat down.

"Will you stop callin me that?"

"What petite?" Jubilee just sighted and took a bit of her pizza slice.

"So Kitty you free tonight?" Lance asked her hopefully.

"Yeah why?" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go downtown to this new club"

"Yeah sure sounds fun, when do we leave?"

"At seven"

"Great" and for the rest of the diner Jubilee had to listen to Lance telling bad story´s and Kitty giggled like crazy at them. After avail Kitty and Lance left the table to go and make some plans for the evening. Jubilee sighted another Saturday night all alone and abandon at the mansion felling worse then….well worse. After diner she and Gambit decided to take a walk down by the lake, Remy was talking away as Jubilee was lost in her own mind. 

"Hey petite ya lisenin?" Remy suddenly said.

"Hmm what?" She said and looked at Gambit.

"Did ya here a word Remy just said?" He asked.

"Sorry Rem I was just in my own thoughts what did ya say?"

"Remy was aski´n if ya wanted to go with him to the club opening to night?" Jubilee froze, *Okay take it easy Lee he is just asking you as a friend….right?*

"With you?"

"Yeah"

To the Club?"

"Oui"

"Why?" Jubilee asked and stop looking strait into his eye´s waiting for an answer.

(Okay do you think that I should put Jubilee and Remy together?)


	3. 3

Part 3

Now she just felt stupid, he was just asking her as a friend. He probably felt sorry for her and her non existing life.

"Sorry Remy" she said and looked down at the ground. "I´m just….stupid today kay?" Remy took his hand under her chin and lifted her head up until he was looking right into her eye´s, Jubilee smiled at him, Remy smiled back at her and then without warning he leaned forward and kissed her. Jubilee closed her eye´s just enjoying the moment; Remy finally let her go and hugged her tight.

"That's why" he just whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Good reason" she said back.

"So ya will come then non?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good then it´s a date"

"Yeah it´s a date"

"Remy pick ya up at seven then" he said.

"Okay" 

"Remy think we better get back, he has a session with Cyclops soon" Jubilee nodded and smiled at him, and the two teenagers started to get back to the mansion.

30 Minutes Later.

"I have absolutely nothi´n to wear!" Jubilation Lee yelled as she went through her closet.

"What are you yelling about?" Kitty asked as she entered the room.

"I have no cloths!"

"Jubilee you have more cloths then me and Rouge together!" Kitty laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"Som'thin to wear to night, I´m going to the club opening" Jubilee answered as she continued looking.

"Cool, you want to have a lift with Lance and me?" Kitty offered.

"No that's okay I have a date" Jubilee said and smiled at her friend.

"You have?! Why haven't you said anything??!! Who is it?!" Kitty screamed at her.

"Chill out Kit-Kat, he asked me like just half an hour ago"

"Who??!!!" Kitty screamed and attacked Jubilee and pinned her to the floor, Jubilee´s smile got even bigger.

"It´s Remy" she said and Kitty let her go.

"O my god, you are going on a date with Remy this is like great!"

"I know"

"What did he say?" Jubilee stood up.

"Well we where taking a walk by the lake and he asked me if I wanted to go with him to the club"

"And what did you say?"

"I asked him why"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I´m stupid, well anyway here comes the best part"

"Eh Jubs?"

"Just a minute, then after I asked why he just took me in his arms and kissed me, and said *That's why*" Jubilee looked over at Kitty. "Why aren't ya saying anything" she asked. Kitty was staring at a spot right behind her; Jubilee turned around to see what the hell Kitty was looking at and faced a very angry looking Logan. *Damn!*

Logan looked over at Kitty. 

"Leave" he said, Kitty jumped up from the floor and left the room in less then two seconds, after Kitty had closed the door behind her, he turned his gaze back at Jubilee, who had no idea what to say.

Logan took her by her shoulders and placed her at her bed. He stood before her and she looked at the very interesting floor.

"He kissed you??!!!" So much for the relaxing breaths. "What the hell were ya thinkin?!"

"I just….."

"Just what?!"

"He just asked me out, to the club opening"

"And?!"

"It was just a little kiss"

"I don't care how small it was, he shouldn't have been kissing ya in the first place!! He screamed, Jubilee stood up and looked straight at him.

"I am almost 15 years old! It's normal for me to kiss boys!" She defended herself.

"That's right, you are ALMOST 15 years old, you are way too young to be dating and way to young to be going to clubs!"

"No I´m not! And Kitty is going!" 

"Well she is not my daughter and you are not going!"

"What?! But…"

"No buts you are not leaving this house" Jubilee sat herself back on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This isn't fair"

"Well life isn't fair, now I want ya to promises me that you won't go" Jubilee sighted, Logan growled at her.

"I promise"

"Good, now I will go to the danger-room to work out want to come?"

"No I am not in the mode"

"Suit yourself" Logan said and turned around and left her sitting there. Jubilee sighted again she was about too go and tell Kitty (Who hadent dared to come back) when she heard a knock on the window, she smiled there was only one person who knocked at her window, she opened it and gave the person a smile.

"Hey Rem" Remy often came that way and they would talk the whole night about everything and nothing just enjoying etch others company.

"Ello´ Petite" 

"I guess ya heard that huh?"

"Oui, Gambit think the whole mansion heard"

"But we are still going aren't we?" She said.

"What? But Mr. Logan just said..."

"So I´m a teenage girl I´m suppose to rebel against my father, and beside I have sneaked out before is no so hard" She said and looked out over Remy´s shoulder "and you will help me"

"Remy will?"

"Yes you are the specialist, so now I am going to get change pick me up at seven" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before closing the window, she turned around and went over to her closet. She was so going to that club with Remy! She didn't care what he said! 

40 Minutes Later.

Jubilee looked at herself in the mirror. *Not bad Lee* she thought, *Not bad at all* She had (After a lot of looking) found a great outfit. She was wearing a sparkling bleu tub-top and a black leather miniskirt and she had curled her hair in big locks that know was hanging down her shoulders. She heard the knock on the window; she took her yellow leather coat and her little and opened it. Remy was wearing a black shirt and tight black jeans, he looked hot!

"Wow petite ya look great" He said.

"You don't look bad yourself, ready?" He nodded and took her hand and started to guide her down to the ground.

"Kitty and Lance is wai´tin over at the gate, come on" The two teenagers sneaked over to the waiting car, and a few minutes later they where on there way to party!

New York City Manhattan.

"Where is she?"

"She is going to the club opening master just like planed"

"Good, I knew that, that old club would be good for something, is she alone?"

"No she had three friends with her"

"Well it wont be so hard they are only children after all, go and make sure that everything is ready"

"Yes master" Soo-Young nodded at him and left the room. The person smiled.

"Soon Miss. Lee we will meet and you will tell me everything you know about the X-men and your father" 

To be continued…


	4. 4

Part 4

The Silver Moon Club Opening.

"This is like way cool!" Kitty said as the four teenagers was entering the club. "And the music is great!"

"This was so worth sneaking out for!" Jubilee said as they sat down at a table.

"Ya want anth´in to drink?" Remy asked her.

"A coke please"

"I will have a club soda" Kitty said and smiled her sweetest smile at Lance, and the two guys went over to the bar.

Back At The Mansion.

Logan was walking down the hall on his way to the boy's dorm-room. When he got his hands on that Cajun swamp-rat he would give a one way ticket to claw city! He would hurt him bad, not kill though Xavier would probably notes if he went missing but he could still hurt him. Jubilee was not gonna go out with the schools own sex machine! Not if he had anything to say about it and he had! He stopped and opened the door to Remy´s room but the only found Sam alias Cannonball lying on his bed reading a comic book.

"Where's the Cajun?" He asked the kid.

"He went into town for a club opening I think" Sam answered his eye´s never leaving the comic. Logan sighted,*Guess that I will half to wait to beat up the kid* he thought and went down to the TV-room where he found a group of girls looking at a concert with some boy band he didn't know the name of.

"Any of ya seen Jubilee?" He asked, a girl with short blond hair looked up.

"Yeah like she left with Remy, Lance and Kitty when I got back" She told him. "But that was like an hour ago"

Logan didn't say a word he rushed out to the garage almost knocking over Scott. Remy was dead and Jubilee was being locked up for the rest of her life!

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked as she entered the garage.

"To get the kids" He answered. 

"You want help?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure hop in, I bet I can need it" Strom joined him in the jeep and they took of. 

Back At The Silver Moon Club.

It felt like they had been dancing forever, they had been on the dance floor almost the whole time since they had arrived.

"I love this place!" Jubilee screamed out over the music.

"Me too!" Kitty screamed back as she continued to dance with Lance.

"So Gambit take it ya like the date?" Remy asked her.

"Yeah"

"So ya mebbe want to do this again?" He asked a little more carefully this time. Jubilee´s smile grew wider; she couldn't believe he was asking her out again! 

"I would like that" She answered and Remy gave her a smile in return. "Will you excuse me I just need to go to the lady's room" She gave him one last smile before walking away. She entered the bathroom and looked around, *Wow for a nice club they sure don't spend mush money on the bathroom's* she thought and went over to the mirrors. She but on some more lip-gloss and looked around once more, there wasent another single soul in there. *Well that's weird* she was about to leave but when she tried to open the door it was locked.

"Great!" she said out loud as she banged on the door. "Hello can anybody hear me! I´m stuck here!" She yelled no answer. *Well great Lee just great* she sighted and was about to bang on the door again when somebody came up behind her and put something over her mouth, she panicked and shot a plasma plast that went right trough the bathroom door and through the crowd of dancing teenagers knocking most of them down in its way it hit the bar that cot fire right away. Jubilee´s vision got blurry and a few seconds later she was gone.

*************************************

"Where is Jubilee?" Kitty yelled.

"She is probably already out, come on we gotta go!" Lance screamed as he was pushed aside by another teen who was trying to escape.

"Not without Jubs!" Remy yelled.

"Remy, Lance is right she´s probably outside" Kitty said.

"Fine but if she´s not I´m going back in!" 

*****************

Logan and Ororo arrived at the club in time to see the panicking teenagers escaping; they jumped out of the jeep and rushed over but where stopped by a fireman.

"Sorry sir you cant cross this line" He told them.

"Like hell I can't my kid is in there!" Logan yelled at the man.

"Listen we are from a school and we think that some of our students are in there" Ororo told the fireman.

"I am sorry Miss but you half to wait like everybody else" He told them and went over to help with the work.

"Miss. Munroe!" the two adults turned around to see Kitty and Lance rushing over to them.

"Katherine, Lance are you two alright?" Storm asked as she hugged Kitty tight.

"We are fine…" Kitty started but Logan interrupted her.

"Where is Jubilee?!"

"She went to the bathroom and the fire started…" Kitty begun tears was starting to run down her face. "We thought that she had already gone outside but when we got out, we couldn't find her so Remy went back inside" She said and looked over to the burning building; the fire had grown completely out of control.

"Look!" Lance said and pointed over to two man who was carrying a younger man out of the burning club. "I think that is Remy"

"Come on!" Logan yelled, the group moved to the ambulance where they had taken Remy.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A female nurse asked. 

"That boy" Ororo said and pointed to Remy. "He is a student of my´n, how is he?"

"He just inhaled a lot of smoke he will be fine, we will take him to the good memorial hospital" the nurse answered

"Was there anybody else in there?" Logan asked one of the firemen who had saved Remy.

"Not that we could find"

"Kitty, Lance I want you to go and call Charles and Scott and tell them what happened and then I want you to go with Remy to the hospital, you hear me?" Kitty nodded still crying, she and Lance went over to a payphone near by. Storm looked over at Logan.

"Maybe she got away, there are a lot of people she could have just gotten lost" She said.

"Maybe but maybe not, I´m going in" he said.

"No wait" Storm said and grabbed his arm, she looked up to the sky and her eye´s went white, dark rain clouds begun to form at the clear night sky and soon the rain started fall hard against the angry fire and just after a few minutes it was put out. "Go" Ororo said and let him go. Logan rushed over in to the building ignoring the fire and policemen's protests.

"Jubilee!" He yelled, he couldn't smell her it was to mush smoke. "Jubilation!!"

To Be Continued 


	5. 5

_(I am going to use a dialog directly from the Generation X Comic, just wanted to tell you) and this Bastion is kind of different from the one in the comics, but hey this is a movie version.___

Part 5

Jubilee started to slowly wake up, god her head hurt. She slowly sat up and looked around. *Where the hell I´m?*

She thought and looked around. She was in a small dark room, the walls floor and selling was in cold hard metal and there was no window, it was almost completely dark. 

"Hello?" she rasped, her throat was sore and it hurt to speak. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eye´s opened. She slowly lay back down and everything went black once more.

The X-mansion

"What are they saying??!!!"

"Logan calm down!" Ororo told him and returned to talk on the person on the phone. "Yes I see, well please call if you do goodbye"

"Well?!!"

"Nothing new, I´m sorry Logan" Storm looked as Logan sighted and sat down on the sofa. "They have searched the whole club but there was no sign of anybody being burned in so she most has gotten out…"

"Then where the hell is she!! Why doesn't she come home?!!" Logan yelled. "There is something wrong I can feel it" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Professor Xavier asked him, Logan turned around and looked at him.

"I´m gonna go back to the club" he answered before turning to leave.

"Scott Ororo go after him" Xavier said. Scott and Ororo nodded. "He is going to need all the help he can get" the two X-men left the room heading after Logan.

*******************************************************

Jubilee was sleeping, well not sleeping she could hear very low voices but it was hard too hear what they where saying and she couldn't open her eye´s. She could make it out to be two different voices.

"Her name is Jubilation Lee, I came across her while I was investigating Charles Xavier´s school, after she is processed I will be taking her to the lab" 

"And may heaven help her"

"I have it on the highest authority old man, that if heaven wanted anything to do with her they never would have made her a mutant"

**********************************************************

Jubilee once again woke up, she was standing up. She slowly looked around in the big room that almost looked like the lab back at the school, she tried to move but her hands and feet's where chained to the wall and around her neck someone had but something that looked like a collar of metal. She tried once again to get lose but she couldn't. "What the hell is this place?" she said out loud.

"That I am afraid I cant tell you" A voice said that came from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Jubilee yelled to the person. The person stepped forward and smiled lightly.

"I am called Bastion, not that you need to know that" he said and went over until he stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?!" Jubilee said and right after that a hard slap was delivered to her face.

"You have no right to talk to me like that as a matter a fact you have no fact talking to me at all you filthy mutant!" Jubilee turned her face up again, her face stained but she had hade worse. Bastion, she had heard of him and his Prime Sentinels, the professor had talked about him. Professor Xavier always wanted his students to know what danger they could face and apparently Bastion was a big danger.

"What do you want with me?" Jubilee asked.

"Information" he told her.

"About what?!"

"Information about the X-men" Jubilee froze; no way was she going to tell that psycho anything, after what the Professor had told them she already hated the man. She didn't say a word for an answer, she was not about to give him information about the X-men, she was not a trader.

"I didn't expect you to talk right away, but I am sure that we will find a way to make you willing to sheer" He said and gave her another evil smile. 

The Be Continued… 


	6. 6

Part 6

_Okay now I am going to speed up the time a little. And I am gonna change a lot of things from the original Bastion story. This is the movie version after all. _

3 Weeks Later.

Logan couldn't take it anymore! He had been out every single day looking for Jubilee. He had hardly eaten or slept, he just couldent, she was out there somewhere and he was not going to stop until he found her and she was back at the school with him were she belonged. He walked through the big hall; he was going to go to the Professor to ask him to try and use Cerebro again when someone knocked at the door, Logan growled and went over to answer it. Outside he found a little man with throne cloths and long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. 

"What?" Logan growled at the man.

"Hello I am Miro Blance"

"Lisen bub I really don't give the fuck who you are, just tell me what the hell ya want!" He didn't have time for this.

"I understand that you are Looking for a Jubilation Lee" The man said and a small grin appeared on his face. The mention of his daughters name made Logan snap; he grabbed the man and put him up against the wall.

"You have two seconds to talk or will cut you open right here and right now"

"Logan what are you doing?" Ororo said as she came running down the stairs with Scott close after. Storm eye´s turned white as she let a small but powerful wind remove Wolverine from the little man, the second he was down on the floor again he went strait back to grab him again.

"Wolverine let him go"

"He knows som'thin about Jubilee!"

"Well he can't tell you if you don't let him down!" Cyclops said.

"Fine!" He said and let the man drop to the ground. "Alright bub talk or die!" He growled unlashing his claws with a loud *Snick* 

"Okay, okay but I want my money first" Miro said. Professor Xavier had put out an award two weeks ago for anyone who had any information about Jubilee.

"I´m gonna.." Logan growled when suddenly Professor Xavier´s voice came into there head.

_"Logan, Ororo, Scott take him to my office"_

_"Yes Charles" _Ororo answered andLogan picked Miro up by his collar and started to drag him towards Professor Xavier´s office.

**********************************************************

Jubilee was lying on the floor in the small cell, her clothes were thorn and she had bruises and cuts all over her body. She didn't even have the energy to cry anymore her eye´s where completely dried out and her lips where cracked and bleed. Her breaths where slow and uneven, it hurt to breath it hurt to move everything hurt. Bastion never left her alone for more then maybe 15 minutes a day, he tortured her body as well as her mind, he told her that they where dead but she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't believe that even though she had seen it with her own eye´s, even though everything he had done to her she still had a little hope, but it was slowly slipping away, because he was always there. She heard the cell-door open and she closed her eye´s, she knew what was going to happen and as a pair of two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up a single tear fell down from her try eye´s. "Help me" she whispered in a low voice that nobody heard.

***********************************************************

"Talk!" Wolverine yelled at Miro.

"He take it easy I want my money first"

"Listen bub ya will talk right now or die" Logan growled and tried to slash him with his claws but Scott stopped him just in time.

"We won't get any information if he is dead" He said, Logan knew that Scott was right, he needed to be calm for Jubilee´s sake.

"Fine I will talk……now I don't know much but I do know that he took her about three weeks ago and that he haven't left New York"

"Who??!!!" Logan screamed.

"Before that I want my money" Miro said, Professor Xavier nodded to Scott who took out a portfolio and handled it to Miro. He opened it and looked at the money inside; a smile appeared on his face.

"Now who??!!!"

"Bastion, he is the one who took her". Panic spread through Logan´s body, this was not happening that monster that psycho did not have his daughter. 

"What?!"

"I was working for him at the time, I heard his plan and I saw when they brought her in"

"Why would they take her?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, think she new som'thin that he wanted to know"

"Is she okay?" The Professor asked.

"She was when she came in, but in the hands of him……I aint gonna lie to ya he is a sick son of a bitch" 

The group of X-men studied the man as he continues to talk.

*********************************************************************

3 Hours Later.

Miro Blance was walking down the streets of Queens, when those X-people finally got that he didn't know anymore they had let him go. He looked down on the portfolio he was caring and smiled easiest money he ever made. He stopped when he heard a sound he looked around but couldn't see anything, and then suddenly he´s world went black. When he slowly woke up again he was in an office.

"Mr. Blance" A cold voice said. "A little bird told me that you have been talking"

"NO!" Miro yelled. "I haven't said a word!"

"Then tell me Mr. Blance, where on earth did you get this kind of money?"

"Its my life savings……"

"Nice try Mr. Blance" He Looked down at Miro. "Take him away you know what to do" he told the soldiers who grabbed Miro by the arms.

"NO PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE NOT THAT NOOOOOO!!!!!!" 

"Scream all you want Mr. Blance no one can hear you" He said as the soldiers took the screaming man outside and in to the lab.

*********************************************************************

"We shouldn't have let him go" Logan growled.

"He didn't know any more, you said yourself that he didn't lie" Scott said and sat down on the little two sit sofa.

"So…."Ororo begun but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes Kitty come right in" Xavier said and Kitty walked in, she looked tired and she had been crying. "What can I do for you?"

"Any news about Jubilee?" She asked, Storm went over and put her arms around her shoulders.

"Not get sweetie, but we have gotten some new information that should be useful" She told the girl, Kitty nodded.

"Yeah but there is something else, that's why I came" Kitty said.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Remy is gone" She answered, the adults looked at etch other.

"Are you sure Kitty?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, he left yesterday morning and he is not back get, I think that he is out looking for Jubilee"

"Why do you think that?" Cyclops asked.

"Because he feels guilty and he is her best friend" Kitty answered.

"Very well I use Cerebro and try and find him" Xavier said, Logan looked over at him. "And I will be looking for Jubilee as well" Xavier added. Storm started to lead Kitty out of the room.

"Come child I think you need to get some rest" Kitty just nodded and fallowed.

To Be Continued….


	7. 7

Part 7

Remy LeBeau walked down the streets of New York, how could he have let this happen? He should have said no when Jubilee asked for his help to sneak out, Logan had said no and he should have respected that. But he didn't and now she was at Bastion´s, he had heard the conversation that they had, had with that Miro guy. He felt so helpless he had to do something anything just so that they could save her. He looked down at the note he had in his hand *Serena Williams* that was the name of the person that Miro had talked to on the phone as he was leaving the school, that is what he heard anyway

*Serena Williams you should be grateful for this!* Miro had yelled and whoever Serena was she could have some information worth knowing. He looked down at the note again he had managed to get the address; it was good to have contacts. Remy continued to walk down the streets until he reached the building where this Serena Williams was suppose to live, he went inside and looked for the name Williams he found it almost right away, 'Serena Williams 3B' he read to himself. He walked up the stairs and searched for apartment 3B, he found it and rang the door bell, no answer he rang again still no answer, he started to knock hard on the door but still no answer. He smiled to himself and started picked up the locker on the door in only a few seconds he got it opened.

"Hello?" He yelled out. "Miss Williams?" he looked around the apartment that was decorated like it was India or something like that. Remy went further into the apartment over to the bookcase looking at the pictures, he recognized the man on some of the photos as Miro.

"Ahhhh! Who are you??!!" A very high scream voice said behind him, Remy turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair that was in a thick ponytail, she was wearing a very pink blouse and a very red mini skirt. "I warn you I have pepper-spray!" she told him, Remy held up his hands.

"Take it easy chere, Remy not here to hurt you" He told her.

"Then what do you want? I don't have anything!" The woman screamed.

"Remy just want to talk to you about your boyfriend" 

An Hour Later. (Remy charmed her in to talk to him)

Serena Williams sat down in the sofa beside Remy taking a sip from her coffee.

"I haven't talked to my *husband* since yesterday when he called me and said he managed to get a hold of some money" She said with a irritated voice. "I told him that if ya wanna be in the bad guy business he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, mha dad worked with this kind of guys and he always told me that you half to learn when to speak and when to be quiet and Miro couldn't to that" Remy was listening to the woman babbling on and on, man she was almost worse then Jubilee, Jubilee yeah that was why he had come and nothing else.

"Do ya know where your husband worked?" Remy asked her, Serena looked down in her coffee cup.

"Not really….but he used to go to an old abandon military base, well he said it was abandon but it wasent really I was with him once it was a lot of people there"

"Do you know where this base is located?"

"Not exactly but Miro had the location written down" She said and stood up going over to an old desk. "He always had a bad memory" She sighted, "Here ya go, I have no use for it and I doubt that he will be coming asking for it, he is probably in some exotic country with some bimbo spending the money" Remy took the paper that Serena handled him, he looked over the paper.

"Thanks" He said. "I´ll half go know, and thanks again!" He said as he rushed past her and out the door, he had to hurry back this could be the break that they had been waiting for, this could lead them strait to Jubilee. *Hold on petite Gambit´s comin*

Bastion´s Base.

"Are you ready to speak get?" He asked her, Jubilee remained silent and she could feel a fist hit her in her stomach, but she still didn't say a word, Bastion snapped his fingers and the biting continued until she passed out. She woke up a few hours later in her cell, she looked around the small space it was so dark, she had always hated the dark and now she lived in it. Hell yeah if this wasent hell what was, she wanted it all to stop, she wanted to die, but he wouldn't let her die, no he needed her he needed to know what she knew but she wouldn't tell him never would she tell him. He could torture her until the day she died from old age but she still would not tell him ever. She heard the familiar footsteps outside the cell, it was time again.

The X-Mansion.

Logan was standing in Professor Xavier office looking out the window.

"Logan?" Xavier´s voice said, Logan looked down at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Are you alright?" Logan growled.

"My daughter is kidnapped by a mad man! Do ye think I´m alright!!" He screamed.

"You can hear her cant you?" The Professor said.

"Every single scream" Logan answered. "How can I hear her? I don't have that kind of power?"

"No you dont but she has" Logan looked at him. "Jubilation as you know does not just posses the power of plasma plast´s, she also have some telepathic powers that has approved much in the last year and my guess is that Jubilee has somehow manage to create a telepathic band between the two of you" Logan just nodded, not knowing what to say, the professor was about to say something more when the door flu open and Remy fallowed by Scott came rushing in. 

"Mr. LeBeau care to tell us where you have been?" The Professor asked, Remy didn't answer he just held up the paper trying to catch his breath. Scott went up and stood beside him.

"He says he knows where Jubilee is" Scott hadent even finished the last word before Logan had crossed the floor, taking Remy up by the collar.

"You have three seconds to speak bub!" He screamed right in Remy´s face.

"Logan let the boy down!" Xavier told him, Logan slowly put Remy down. "Now Remy is what Scott said true, do you know were Jubilation is hold?" 

"Mebbe, Remy looked up a woman named Serena Williams she was the wife of the guy who was here earlier"

"Miro?" Scott asked, Remy nodded.

"Oui, Remy thought that if he found her he would find Miro but he wasent there" Remy paused for a second. "But his wife gave Remy this" He said and gave Wolverine the paper he had been holding.

"These are coordinates" Logan said as he read it.

"She said that it was the place where Miro worked"

"Jubilee can be there, I´m going" Logan said.

"We´re all going Logan" The Professor said. "Scott go and get Ororo and Kurt and tell Colossus to watch the other children, them meet us at the BlackBird" Scott gave a short nod before heading out the door.

"Remy is coming to" Gambit said.

"The hell ye are kid!" Wolverine growled.

"Look, Remy is coming whatever ya like it or not, the petite is gone kidnapped!! By one of the most craziest mother fuckers on this planet, she is Remy´s best friend she is the only one in this fucking world who cares about Gambit, Remy loves her and Remy will walk over there to save her if you will not let him come!!!!!" Remy screamed out on the top of his lungs leaving the professor and Logan silent. 

"Fine, come on" Logan growled walking past him out the door, Remy quickly followed with the professor close behind. Scott, Ororo and Kurt was waiting for them at the BlackBird, they took of and typed in the coordinates in the computer.

"We will be there in about eight hours" Storm said. Logan hardly listen, *I´m coming Jubilee hold on*

Bastion´s Base.

Jubilee screamed when the cold water hit her, Bastion gave her another electric shot and grinned evilly. He took up another bucket with icy cold water kicking her in the ribs before throwing it on her, Jubilee screamed again as the horrible pain went through her body. She was laying on the dirty floor with nothing more then a thorn white (It was suppose to be white anyway) oversize t-shirt, he didn't even kept her chain her up anymore she simply didn't had the power to fight anymore.

"Want to talk get mutie?" He asked her.

"Fuck you" She answered in a raspy voice. Then another electric shot hit her and everything went black.

The BlackBird.

"We are close to the base now, I´m going to land before they can see us" Storm said and begun to take the big plane down. After they landed everyone except the Professor who stayed behind, went outside.

"Where we going?" Logan asked.

"That way" Scott said and looked up from the map in his hand. The X-men begun to walk and after almost a half an hour they could see the big base infront of them.

"It's heavily guarded" Cyclops said as he looked around. "It will be hard to sneak in"

"Who says we are sneaking in?" Wolverine said and unleashed his claws. "We can't sneak in there and I wont even try for once we´re just gonna attack right away" For once Cyclops didn't argue he only sighted and nodded.

"Kid?" Logan said and looked down at Remy.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Ya stay right behind me ya hear?" That wasent a request that was an order.

"Yes" Remy answered.

"Nightcrawler surprise them" Logan said, Kurt nodded and disappeared right before them. He appeared right above two of the uniformed men knocking them to the ground, the rest of the guards quickly rushed over not seeing the other mutants behind them and before they had a chance to react everything went black. Cyclops shot a blast destroying the big metal door so that they could go inside.

The Lab.

"You are making me sick" Bastion said slapping her across the face. "You have killed them you know that don't you?" He asked her. "They are all dead and its all your fault, you are going to break soon anyway, why don't you just talk and I will make your death as painless as possible" He told her, Jubilee looked up at him with hard cold eye´s.

"Never" was the only thing that she said. Bastion was about to slap her again when a soldier came in whispering something to him, Bastion´s eye´s got even colder if that was possible.

"If I´m not back in twenty minutes take her to her cell" He told the solider before leaving the lab, Jubilee looked after him wondering what was happening, he had never left before. The soldier took down Jubilee from where she had been chained to the wall and grabbed her by her shoulders so that she wouldn't try an run. 

Logan and the other X-men were in the center of the big building they had fought of all the soldiers on their way there but they only had a few scratch.

"Well, well" A cold voice said from above them, they looked up seeing Bastion standing there with two soldiers on etch side of him. "Here I am trying to do my best at finding you and you just walked right in to my home"

"Where the hell is my daughter!!" Logan roared at him.

"Don't talk to me that way you freak!!" Bastion told him, and then he turned to one of the soldiers on his left side. "Soo-Young will you be so kind and welcome or guests" The woman soldier nodded and jumped down landing infront of Logan, behind her about ten other soldiers came standing beside her. The soldiers attacked first and the X-men weren't late to fallow, The woman called Soo-Young went for Logan right away.

"Get out of my way lady" Wolverine told her.

"I don't think so, you don't remember me do you Logan?" She asked Logan didn't have a chance to reply as Soo-Young attacked him digging a knife through his shoulder; Logan just stood up and pulled it out watching it heal.

"What do ye want?!" Logan yelled.

"I loved you Logan but you loved her, why? I was human she was a mutant!" The woman yelled. "That should have been our child!!" The woman cried out.

"Look lady I don't care what happened 15 years ago I just want my daughter!!!" Soo-Young jumped at him again.

"You don't care!! Ha so you really don't care that the woman you loved, the woman that you wanted to marry, the woman who gave birth to your offspring was killed by your own hands!!" She yelled, Logan grabbed Soo-Young by her throat.

"Now you listen to me, to be honest I don't know what happened and right now I don't care the only thing I do now is that I lost my daughter once and I´m not gonna do it again!!" He threw her aside and started to smell the air, he could smell Jubilee, it was an weak smell but it was there.

"Look out!" He suddenly heard Cyclops yell as a soldier came up behind Remy, Remy charged a card and threw it backwards but it missed and went strait into a big control panel that exploded.

The Lab.

It had been twenty minutes since Bastion had left and the guard started to lead her back to her cell when they heard the explosion, the guard ignored it but started to go faster. Jubilee then smelled something, someone…..her father! She could smell Logan he was there! She started to struggle trying to use her last powers to get away from the guard.

Logan got on his feet and looked around, all the X-men seemed fine but most of the soldiers were dead including Soo-Young, Logan looked down at her and sighted.

"Logan!" Storm suddenly yelled. "The base is on fire we half to find Jubilee quick!" She had just finished that sentence when another explosion was heard.

Jubilee was still struggling with the guard when a second explosion was heard. She could smell Logan he was closer now.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the guard, she had hardly used her voice at all the last few weeks so it was hurting like hell, she still couldn't use her powers though. "Let me go!!!"

There were explosions everywhere now and it spread quickly.

"You horrible disgusting mutants!! You have destroyed everything!!" Bastion yelled.

"Sir, sir!!" One of his guards yelled. "We half to go the whole place is going to explode!" Bastion glared at the man but started to follow him.

"O no you don't!" Gambit yelled and charged a card throwing it so it landed right infront of Bastion making it explode almost right at his face, making him fall down.

"This is going to blow!!" Scott yelled as he looked down at Bastion who was not moving.

"Get out!" Logan yelled at the X-men.

"Logan we are not leaving you" Storm said.

"If ya wanna live ye will, no get out so that I can get my daughter!"

"But…." Ororo started but was interrupted by Professor Xavier´s voice in there minds.

_"Do as he says my X-men and that includes you to Gambit now hurry"_

"Good luck" Ororo told him.

"Save her" Scott said.

"May god be with you" Kurt whispered. They were about to leave when Remy grabbed Logan´s arm, 

"Tell her I love her" Logan looked at him and the tears that were falling from his eye´s that was the first time Logan had ever heard the Cajun not talking about himself as a third person.

"Sure kid I´ll tell" Remy nodded and went of with the others and Logan took of following the smell of his daughter.

The guard who was holding Jubilee threw her aside and started to run to the nearest exit.

"Now you will get what you deserve mutie!" He yelled over his shoulder, the thick smoke was making it hard to breath and Jubilee was really weak, she slowly crawled up in a corner coughing.

"Jubilee!!" She suddenly heard a voice scream. "Jubilation!!" It was Logan!

"Wolvie!!" She screamed between the coughing, tears begun to fall down her cheeks. He could hear her she was alive, she rushed through the hallways until he saw her crawled up in a corner, he rushed over and picked her up hugging her tight, kissing the top of her head, she was okay she was with him again. Jubilee felt even more tears fall as she hugged him not ever wanting to let go. Suddenly a piece of the roof next to them collapsed.

"We gotta get out" Jubilee said.

"Yeah I think you are right" He told her and started running holding her tightly. Logan was heading back to the center knowing that they would have better chance of finding the exit from there, as they reached the center Jubilee saw the lifeless body of Bastion, she buried her face into Logan´s chest not wanting to see the man dead or alive. Another explosion bigger then any of the others made a big piece of the roof fall down, Logan managed to push Jubilee away at the last second but got the whole roof over himself in the process. Jubilee ruled over a couple of times but was fast up at her feet's getting over by Logan´s side removing the pieces of metal that was covering him up. She looked down at him, he wasent breathing.

"Wolvie?" She asked, shaking him trying to get a response, the tears coming back to her eye´s. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She was crying hysterically tears streaming down her face the fire getting more wild around her. "Logan!" no response. "Dad damit wake up" she had never called him that not knowing if he would like it or not. "Please" she begged. Logan heard someone calling for him in a distance, calling his name and something else *Dad* he heard *Dad* Jubilee! She was there needed help….half to help, he slowly opened his eye´s

"Dad?" She asked, Logan sat up and touched her face wiping away her tears.

"I´m here baby" He told her taking her into his arms; Jubilee smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to lift her up. "And by the way The Cajun wanted me to tell ye he loves ya" He said before they took of, this time Logan didn't stop for nothing he wasent going to stop until they were safely outside, as he reached the door it had been blockaded.

"Fuck!" He yelled out, Jubilee was scared she didn't want to die not now! She slowly begun to glow in a light bleu light she focused all her power on the door and a few seconds later it exploded like if she would have paffed it. Logan looked down at her in surprise before running outside just in time to see the building collapse; they were standing not that far away looking at what was now just a burning pail of thrash. They were both breathing heavily as they watched, Jubilee sighted before wrapping her arms around Logan´s neck.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Logan answered. "He´s gone" They started to go back to the BlackBird were the group of X-men were waiting. Jubilee had fallen asleep finally feeling safe enough to do that, she awoke a little wail later still in Logan´s arms. "Daddy?" She called out in a weak voice.

"I´m here don't worry, it will be fine" He told her, he could feel how she nodded against his chest.

"What day is it?" She asked because she wanted to know, she had no idea how long she had been there.

"December 20, it's a Friday" he told her as he stroke her hair genteelly. "Try and sleep some"

"Okay" She answered. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" She said.

"Love you to darlin" he said as she slowly drifted of to sleep.

Xavier´s School For Gifted Youngsters. 25 December 10:00 am.

"Wake up darlin" A kind voice said, Jubilee opened her eye´s looking up at her father. "Merry Chrismas" 

"Marry Chrismas" She said back giving him a small smile, she sat up looking around in her new room, she had gotten her own room when she had gotten back just five days ago right next to Logan´s. It had been best that way, Jubilee had horrible nightmares and Logan didn't want to run across half the mansion everytime he heard her scream not that he mind but he wanted to get to her as fast as he could. Logan held out his arm helping Jubilee up and in to one of Professor Xavier´s old wheelchairs, she could walk but she was still weak and got tired very fast.

"Ya wanna go downstairs?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta use the bathroom first" Jubilee answered, Wolverine helped her in to the bathroom and waited outside until she was done, when she came out she had put her hair in a ponytail and changed cloths into a yellow top and some loose fitting black pants. "Done" She said and sat down in the wheelchair again. "Told ya I could dress myself" Logan just sighted and they headed down to the living-room were all the students who didn't have any other place to go was most of them still in there pyjamas, opening presents. Logan picked Jubilee up and sat her down on the sofa; she reached out and took one of the cups with hot coco. Remy, Rouge and Bobby came up to her and gave her hugs, like they had done like everyday since she got back. Remy sat down beside her holding one arm around her.

"Merry Chrismas petite" He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead, not daring to do anything else since Logan was in the room. 

"Merry Chrismas sugha" Marie said and gave her a present. "Its from me and Bobby"

"Thanks, your presents are under the tree, did ya found them?" Jubilee asked as she started to open the gift.

"Yeah, Bobby was up at seven, refusing to go back to sleep" 

"Hey I just happen to like Chrismas and there is nothing wrong with that" Bobby defending himself.

"Oh thanks" Jubilee said and heeled up the long midnight bleu silky dress. 

"We were out shopping in New York like a month ago and Bobby saw it, he said it was perfected for you" Marie said with a smile. "And ah think he´s right" Jubilee gave them both another hug.

"Gambit´s think that you will look lovely in that chere" Remy said.

"And here is the rest of your gifts, you always gets more gifts then me" Bobby said.

"Hey I can't help if people likes me and besides I buy them gifts to" She picked up the one that was from Scott, it was a movie well a DVD *Pirates Of The Caribbean* she loved that movie. "Thanks Scott!!" She yelled across the room to were Scott was sitting with Professor Xavier and Storm. She continued to opening her gifts, she got a CD and a yellow top from Ororo, a book called *The Hope That Never Went Away* from the Professor, a beautiful cross from Kurt to hang on the wall, she also resaved a number of more things from her other friends. Remy had bought her a silver ring with a red ruby in the middle, which she slipped on her finger right away. After she was done opening all her gifts Bobby and Rouge went to get some more candy and Remy went to help Sam who was stuck with watching all the smaller children.

"He better not have asked you to marry him" Logan voice said from behind her looking down at her finger.

"Don't be stupid; did you like your gift?" She asked, it had been really hard to pick out a gift for him but in the end she had framed him the first picture of the two of them together in a beautiful silver frame. Logon sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Best present I ever got kid" He said with a grin. "Oh and here this is for you" He said and gave her a small black box, she smiled and opened it slowly, her eye´s grew bigger as she saw what was inside the box.

"Oh my god, it's the X" She said and picked it up, it was the X necklace that she had looked at the day Logan got custody of her, it was an long silver chain with a little bleu crystal shaped as an X.

"I saw you looking at it at the store, I went back the next day and got it, you like it?"

"I love it, help?" She asked and Logan helped her put in on. Jubilee looked down at it before giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad" She said that what was she called him now, dad, daddy or sometimes Wolvie but never Logan. She leaned into his arms looking at the younger students opening and playing with there presents. Jubilee suddenly giggled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You know what? Something good did come out of all this" She said.

"Oh really, what?" Logan asked, he couldn't think of a single thing that had been good the last few weeks. 

"I will never ever, ever sneak out again!" She said. "I promise really"

"Well that's good" They were silent for avail.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really hate Remy do ya?"

"Why?"

"He maybe like kinda happened to ask me to be his…..ya know girlfriend" She said in a low voice, no answer. "Daddy? She triad looking up at him. "Did you her what I said?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"He is not aloud in your room or even near it, and if I ever find you in his you will move in with me, and you are not aloud to go anywhere with him alone" Logan told her

"Okay…….just don't threaten him"

"That I will do"

"Fine but don't hurt or kill him because I think The Prof will notes that he´s gone"

"Yeah you do have a point there" Logan said and tighten his grip around her. Jubilee sighted and snuggled into Logan´s chest, she was home and even though she knew that it would take a long time to get over what had happened she knew that she would. She was home and it was going to be allright and she knew that Logan would be there always and always.

"Love you" She told him.

"Love ya to darlin" She was there in his arms, she was safe and he would not let anything ever happen to her again. He had promised her mother that he would take care of her and he would, always and always.

The End.

****


End file.
